The Kings Wife Competition
THE KINGS WIFE Erik Aeron Haizeal. Age 38, the king of Spain has been widowed for 14 years, and after being widowed for so long his kingdom is forsing him into remarriage so that he can bare a heir. He is a charming man, and never fails to entertain a woman. But with some form of fear of commitment in the past the woman would be pushed aside. In truth, he was just scared of loosing another. But now he is being forsed into a new path. With a new woman. He is simply looking for a suitor. For the first round you can all write up 2 profiles following the bace below. This is a personality test. MAKE SURE YOUR SPELLING AND PUNTUATION IS CHECKED. And keep it anonymous. Meaning loging out of your wikia so it says 'wikia contributor'. Make sure both your profiles are posted at different times if you can. I must no know who is who. ^w^ Its most fair this way. I will select 75% of the given profiles for round two (Meaning if 20 are entered, ill choose 15) Full Name: ''' '''Title: (Lady, Princess, Ex'queen, Peasant <--- last one, not a good choise) Age: Race: (Race and wether they are a Magic user or non-Magic user. Magic-users are frowned on in spain, but the king himself is a masked warlock) Nationallity: (Where are they from) Personality: (Try to keep this only 2-3 lines. Make it short and breif) Backgown: (Same as personality) Add your profile to the comments below. MAKE SURE YOU ARE LOGGED OUT OF YOUR WIKIA <3 2nd STAGE~ I'm going to be really nice and tell you who got though in order of Kings favorite, downwards from first profile impressions :D Queen Krystal Alice Snow of Tasiilaq, Greenland Miss Annabelle Rosalina Contesta of Rome, Italy. Princess Daeva Cartwright of London, England Princess Ivy Ashen Leigh of Moscow, Russia Lady Sophia Araton of Russia Baroness Elenor Cornelia Braxton of Old town, Edinburgh, Scotland ''' '''Lady Lana Ellerie Morte of France Lady''' '''Naomi 'Pe'trou of Athens Greece Lady Veronica Rosa Moretti of Sicilly, Italy Lady Elizabeth Grace Oliveira of Peniche, Portugal The second stage is a first impression meeting ^w^ You get to meet the king alone for 1hour minimum to make s good impression on him. Good luck <3 This will be held on the 24th of june ^w^ These are the top 10 (I said 75%.... well this is a little under <3), if more come before the 24th, they can easily move up the ranks. Round 3 LanaKing.png EleanorKing.png DaevaKing.png IvyKing.png AnnabellKing.png KrystalKing.png VeronicaKing.png SophiaKing.png ElizabethKing.png Shits getting reallllll Miss Annabelle Rosalina Contesta of Rome, Italy. Princess Daeva Cartwright of London, England Princess Ivy Ashen Leigh of Moscow, Russia Lady Veronica Rosa Moretti of Sicilly, Italy Lady Lana Ellerie Morte of France 'Baroness Elenor Cornelia Braxton of Old town, Edinburgh, Scotland ' Lady Sophia Araton of Russia Lady Naomi Petrou of Athens Greece Lady Elizabeth Grace Oliveira of Peniche, Portugal Queen Krystal Alice Snow of Tasiilaq, Greenland Bold are who got though. Congrats guys~ APOLOGIES Due to my absence I am unable to continue on this compitition. '''Miss Annabelle Rosalina Contesta of Rome, Italy. '''Was the winner as results were baced of the last round. I am increadibally sorry for this. Category:Community